bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Aoi Nagasa
Aoi Nagasa NPC is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13 that serves as an unseated member in the 8th Division, as personal secretary to Ryatso Matsumori her Captain. Appearance Aoi is a very tiny girl that can be found wearing her 8th Division uniform. Her short stature makes it easy for her to wear it, her hakama pants being usually too long or too short for her when they're made. Her hair is a natural white with black streaks in it, being believed it's from her zanpakuto. She normally wears her shoulder-length hair down and only pulls it back if she's concentrating on something. Aoi sometimes wears earrings but she tries to keep anything like that out of her hair, not wanting to allow for them to be ripped out when she least expects it. Her skin is a light tan and has little white areas where pigment hasn't exactly spread out over her body. There's a small birthmark of a puzzle piece on her outer left thigh and she wears a small gold ring around her left ring finger. Personality Describe how your OC acts. History Backstory! The good stuff Powers and Abilities Can use up to: 1-20 Has Shikai Zanpakutō Inner World Aoi's inner world if a place that's a large, very obviously prosperous field with a large amount of soft, green grass. The grass there is so soft that it could be mistaken for cotton and, inside the grass, there are beautiful purple and blue lilies. The skied above are a gentle blue-green of a peaceful night, the glowing from the lilies being very evident through the fields. Behind the field, there's a crescent-shaped, snow-capped mountain range. The clouds are a teal color and are rather mist-like, not daring to go in front of the large full moon in the middle of the blue-green sky. In the field, there's a small area with a lake where a large, poorly constructed home sits at the edge of the lake's shore. Here lives Mirai Doku, Aoi's zanpakuto spirit. The spirit itself is a very small being, very similar to Aoi in size and shape, wearing a short-skirted kimono of various colors. The spirit itself is much more like a traditional fairy-type than anything else and is incredibly difficult to get the attention of. She's very playful and dodges Aoi's questions more often than not, claiming she doesn't wish to answer unless Aoi can give her something in return for it. Her wings are the same color as the lilies in the fields and Aoi believes that she may have come from them but simply chooses to live in the poorly constructed house instead. Mirai Doku - Reflective Dove Aoi carries a small tanto with a feather pattern on the sheath and tiny wings as a tsuba. It's the same traditional 11 inches as all other tantos and, because it's so small, puts Aoi at a huge disadvantage in a fight that requires her to be up close to the opponent. Wrapped around the sheath of the tanto, there's a little tassle of blue and green, a little winged heart pendant hanging from the middle of it. It is because of this that Aoi doesn't often engage in combat, choosing instead to do her work for the 8th Division rather than to deal with having to do something that could potentially kill her. Her fighting style, when she does fight, is to be as quick as she can with as many precise strikes as she can manage. She's very carful about dodging and will do her best to work with binding kido. Release command: Han'ei Suru, Mira Doku Mirror Dove Upon using her release command, Aoi's tanto turns into a small heart shaped, silver heart pendant. The heart is attached to the two wings from the tsuba of the original tanto and are placed right at the base of her collar bone. The shikai itself is a clad-type and turns her 8th Division white and red uniform into a pure white outfit that's incredibly similar to her original uniform. She gains a white feathered head band that wraps around her head, leaving her hair loose. The pendant is shown directly on her chest and can be easily seen by anyone that's looking at her, it is not hidden in any way, shape, or form. With it out on her chest, Aoi can focus on aiming and dodging instead of having to keep herself from dropping her weapon. Mirror of the Dove Bringing her hands in front of her chest, Aoi uses the silver on her pendant shikai to construct a silver mirror with two large feathers at the north and south ends of the mirror. By constructing the mirror, she already loses a bit of Rei by performing that alone. Mirror construction takes one turn and can be interrupted at any time. After constructing the mirror, Aoi must be able to capture the attack with the mirror in order to use it as a shield in any way. If she cannot capture it with the mirror, the ability will not work and she must remake the mirror entirely. Meaning of Purity Using the feathers from her shikai's headband, Aoi can heal herself and only herself. It comes at a high cost of reiatsu and can only heal heavy wounds like gashes up to 4 inches deep and 4 inches wide. It could heal fractured bones but nothing beyond a hairline fracture. This ability has a cooldown of 6 posts. If she attempts to use it before then, Aoi could kill herself out of reiatsu exhaustion. Statistics Trivia Aoi's a natural gossip, she'll talk about damn near anything. Category:NPC Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei